totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chodząca śmierć
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Last time on This Becomes Anihillation!... Stephanie (w myślach): 'Muszę sobie znaleźć chyba nowych przyjaciół, sama nie dam rady... z tą debilną łyżwiarką, może ta... Jen? Obie w końcu mogłyśmy mieć jakiś kontakt, gdy już wyleciała. C: ''Stephanie podchodzi do Jen. 'Stephanie: '''Heeej. :) '''Jen: '''Cześć, co tam u Ciebie? '''Stephanie: '''Nic, a tam? ''Josee strzeliła facepalm'a, a MacArthur beknęła jej w twarz. 'MacArthur: '''Przepraszam, za dużo coli imbirowej. (please) ''Josee znowu rzuca się na dziewczynę. ---- Ryan wziął gitarę, a Spud się uspokoił, w momencie upuszczenia jej... Spud znowu krzyczał. 'Carrie: '''Spud, co się stalo? :O '''Spud: '''AA... ''Ryan zamknął mu usta, po chwili ten się uspokoił. 'Carrie: '''Idziemy dalej? ''Spud odetchnął z ulgą. 'Brody (w myślach): '''Spud zachowuje się jak pies... (please) '''Ellody & Mary: '''To tylko choroba, która zwie się opóźniem sytuacji nerwowej... czyli opóźnienie reakcji. ---- '''Chet: '''Posłuchajcie, oto plan, wystarczy, abyśmy trzymali się razem. :) '''Junior: '''Zgoda. :) '''Emma: '''Nie jestem co do tego pewna, ale jeśli nie jesteście jak Ci łyżwiarze, to wam mogę zaufać. :) ''Poszli gdzieś dalej, coś huknęło obok Emmy. '???: '''Moja szczęka! ;c ''Emma już gdzieś słyszała ten znajomy głos, był to Tom. 'Emma: '''Tom? Co tu robisz? '''Tom: '''Widziałem, jak... strzelali! Do siebie! ;o '''Junior: '''Kto? ''Cała trójka pobiegła za Tom'em, może już my tam będziemy pierwsi? XDDDD ''--'' Mniejsza o to... kamery uchwyciły, jak Jacques i Sanders wyrywali sobie bronie, szarpali się, bili, tłukli, pluli na siebie, r***ali, no i po prostu Sanders chciała trochę odpocząć, bo znalazła łóżko, a Jacques złapał za plecy dziewczynę i huknął nią o ziemię, tamta czwórka czekała, co się dalej wydarzy. 'Tom: '''Słyszałem krzyki! :< ''Zmarły #17: Sanders (czaszka dostała śmiertelnego urazu od upadku) ---- 'Ruth: '''Jesteś po prostu beznadziejna! Nie myśl, że kiedyś Ci ujdzie to na sucho! To miałam Tobie powiedzieć na początku... ale mnie nie słuchasz przeklęta zdziro! -,- ''Opluła ją w twarz i poszła daleko od dziewczyny. 'Manson: '''To pozmieniam Twoje programy do Paint'a lub zdradzę wszystkie Twoje techniki hakowania! xD Jak tu nie przyjdziesz... '''Ruth: '''Od razu oszustwa, to tylko zapora sieciowa. :D '''Manson: '''Weź spierdalaj... ''Nagle pęka szkło. ---- Armageddon, Strefa V Cała piątka była trochę zaskoczona tym, że Stephanie "otruła" Jen. 'Josee: '''Ale na takie coś bym się nigdy nie odważyła. ;) ''Stephanie miała dosyć, że każdy oskarżył ją o zabójstwo swojej byłej, niestety nieżywej przyjaciółki. Miała zamiar wziąć katanę wczoraj, ale gotka ją zabrała i przebiła jej serce. 'Stephanie: '''To przecież wina Crimson! ._. ''Wskazuje na nią niezadowolona palcem. 'Stephanie: '''No właśnie, a może żyłaby, póki jej ta idiotka nie przebiła serca mojej byłej koleżanki? '''Crimson: '''Taa... zwal jeszcze na kucyka. '''Stephanie: '''Od razu wszystko moja wina! -,- Taylor nie umarła z mojej winy, wiedziałam, że ten show to jest zwykła farsa! ;-; ''Wściekła zaczęła kopać drzewo, które się rozwaliło. 'Josee: '''Och, już się tak młoda nie denerwuj. ;) '''Stephanie: '''Mówi to ktoś, kto denerwował się o byle srebro, tylko mu złoto w głowie! Jeszcze wszędzie narobiłaś bigosu?! Darłaś mordę na wszystkich! KUMASZ?! >:( ''Obie rzuciły się na siebie i miały zamiar dobić jedną drugą, jednak MacArthur miała dosyć tych wszystkich kłótni. 'MacArthur: '''Mam dosyć tej waszej całej błazenady... Stephanie, wiadomo, że to nie Twoja wina! Sama się otruła, albo jej ta durna Manson coś nasypała do herbaty... -,- Brak mi słów do ciebie, najgłupsza łyżwiarko. '''Josee: '''Najgłupsza... ty weź już zamknij mordę. ;_; '???: 'AAAAAA! ''Cała czwórka poza osobą, która krzyczała, zobaczyła, jak coś krwawi. 'Stephanie: '''Aha...? '''Josee: '''Pojebało cię? -,- ''Cała czwórka postanowiła zbliżyć się do skrzyneczki, z której Crimson miała wypluwane flaki przez jaszczurkę. Zmarły #15: Crimson (zjedzona przez jaszczurkę) 'Josee: '''Przepraszam! ''Wydobyła z kożucha miecz i wbiła w serce jaszczurki. Lifeless, Strefa VI Ten zespół mógł się cieszyć, że nikt jeszcze od nich nie zginął, każdy starał trzymać się razem i patrzeć na nadchodzące zagrożenia. 'Brody: '"Trzydzieści butelek stało na stole..." 'Mary: '"...przypadkiem jedna strąciła się i zostało dwadzieścia dziewięć." 'Ellody: '"Dwadzieścia o..." Usłyszała strzały z pistoletu, kierujące się w jej stronę. Niestety oberwała strzałą w głowę, w skutek wykrwawienia i doznania poważnego urazu, pocisk nie dał jej szans na dłuższe życie. Zmarły #14: Ellody (trafiona pociskami z pistoletu w głowę) 'Mary: '''OMG! :O '''Ryan: '''Boże, kto to do nas strzela? ''Każdy postanowił przejść się dalej i zobaczyć, co wydaje z siebie pociski. 'Carrie: '''Biorę to na siebie! :( Devin umarł, więc po co mi żyć? ;cccc '''Mary: '''Jak to po co? ;o Chcesz umrzeć? ;o ''Carrie kiwnęła bez żadnego zastanowienia się na tak i wskoczyła. Mary nie chciała zostawić z tym dziewczyny samej. Skoczyła razem z nią, chłopacy jednak postanowili zaczekać. 'Spud: '''Aaaaa, kto do nas strzelał? '''Brody: '''Jakiś debil... ;-; ''Zmarszczył niezadowolony z sytuacji brwi. Kolejne strzały zdawały się już dla niego co raz bardziej irytujące, kopnął najpierw w skrzynkę. 'Ryan: '''Chcesz nas zdemaskować? '''Brody: '''Od razu jakieś podejrzenia, jakbym był mordercą na zlecenie. Ta cała sprawa mnie przeraża! ;-; ''Słyszy krzyki kolejnej najprawdopodobnie ofiary. Brody i Ryan postanowili wyskoczyć zza skrzynki i dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Zauważyli najpierw Carrie, która waliła kijem z całej siły w działko i Mary obok której leciały muchy. Zmarły #13: Mary (trafiona pociskami z pistoletu w serce) Nightmare, Strefa VII Zbliżała się północ w każdej strefie. Akurat ta miała najtrudniej, ponieważ jako ostatnia o wszystkim się dowiadywała, szczególnie, jak miała nadejść jakaś niespodzianka. (?) 'Emma: '''Niespodzianka? '''Manson: '''Nie, umyj jajka... ._. '''Emma: '''Och, dałabyś już spokój z tym zabijaniem, po co to robisz? ''Manson zaczęła drapać się po brodzie, aby wymyśleć jakąś odpowiedź-ripostę. 'Manson: '''Dla sławy! ;u; Posłuchaj mnie, dziewczynko od siedmiu boleści... przez moją durną koleżankę przegrałam poprzedni program. Razem z Don'em zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie dać całej Totalnej Porażce rozgłos i więc jest! :D ^^ 3:) ''Zaczęła się szatańsko śmiać. Wóz wjechał w obraz i zniszczył go. 'Chet: '''Eeeeee, a co to było? ;o '''Emma: '''Bunt żywych trupów?! ''Wóz odwraca się w drugą stronę, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich na miejscu kierowcy widniał płaszcz i można było zauważyć jakąś postać. 'Tom: '''Uciekajmy? D: '''Junior: '''Zaczekaj, to chyba może wyjść na dobre! ''Wszyscy czekają, może płaszcz zostanie zdjęty, a cała czwórka zostanie uratowana... jednak to nie koniec koszmaru dla Strefy Koszmaru (taaaa.... najlepszy zabieg dla autorów xDDDD). Płaszcz nie został odkryty, nikt się dodatkowo nie odzywał. 'Chet: '''Chyba zdejmę tę szmatę... ;/ '''Emma: '''Po co? Może ucieknijmy, to co mówił Tom? '''Tom: '''Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja mam zamiar jeszcze przeżyć. '''Emma: '''Myślisz, że my nie chcemy? -.- '''Tom: '''Taaaa, brzmi to jak jakieś podejrzenia, nie? '''Emma: '''Może... ponieważ brzmisz nawet jakoś podejrzanie, mój drogi. To... ''Patrzy się cały czas na nieodkryty płaszcz, nie może się zdecydować, jakie kroki będą najodpowiedniejsze. 'Emma: '''To, który z chłopaków otwiera ten płaszcz? xD '''Junior: '''Nie dziękuję, w każdym horrorze, jakim oglądałem, osoby najczęściej giną od niespodzianki. ;u; '''Emma: '''Fe! Oglądasz horrory! ''Dziewczyna była zaskoczona tą informacją, no w końcu wiadomo jaka jest ogólnie, c. nie? xD 'Emma: '''Tom? Chet? :) '''Tom: '''Nie. :) ''Chet westchnął, najprawdopodobniej z niezadowolenia. Na ten czas dał pistolet Junior'owi, ogólnie broń była lekka, dlatego w sam raz dla nastolatka. Chet teraz mógłby spotkać się nawet ze śmiercią. Zdjął płaszczyk i... ... ... ... ... 'Zombie Jen: '''Dzień Dobry! >:) '''Zombie Leonard: '''Przywitajcie się na spotkanie ze śmiercią! ;) ''Cała czwórka była wyjątkowo przerażona, że zombie kierowały wozem. Dało się słyszeć ze wszystkich stron śmiechy Manson. Potem Jen wyrwała głowę Leonard'owi (zombie to mogą xD) i rzuciła nią w Emmę, Tom'a i Junior'a, jak w kręgle. 'Emma, Tom i Junior: '''CHET! :o ''Ale dla brata Lorenzo było najwyraźniej za późno, Jen naskoczyła na dolny punkt Chet'a i odgryzła mu nogi. Krwawienie było tak silne, że najpierw Chet stracił przytomność. Potem niestety Jen odgryzła mu nos, wlała do zakrwawionego czubka kwas, ten z kolei napłynął do oczu i w ten sposób Chet zginął. Zmarły #12: Chet (miał odgryzione nogi i otruł się kwasem) 'Zombie Jen: '''Teraz tylko jedno... :x ''Zombie Jen wybuchnęła, pozostawiając wszędzie ślady kwasu. 'Tom: '''Jprdl... co to kurwa jest. ;o ''Przetarł dokładnie jeszcze raz oczy i ujrzał wszędzie zalany kwas, który formował się w jedną wielką całość. Z tego kwasu pojawił się nowy panel, który "latał" do pozostałej trójki w strefie. '''MANSON: Dzień dobry mali frajerzy! :D Od razu jednak lepiej powiem, kto się spisał "najlepiej" i został w najlepszej 11: *MacArthur *Josee *Stephanie *Rock *Brody *Ryan *Carrie *Spud *Junior *Emma *Tom Gratulujcie sobie, debilki. Właśnie zbliżacie się do końca, już jutro trójeczka zginie i ósemka stoczy prawdziwą walkę o... przeżycie! >:) Do widzenia, nie drzyjcie mordek. ;u; Kwas znowu się zlał i miejsce, w którym przebywały wszystkie strefy... ten "środek" zamienił się w truciznę i spalił miejsce, w którym już przebywały trzy strefy. Finałowa 11: 'Co się stało? '''Komputer: '''CH*J WAM STANĄŁ! ''Komputer jako jedyny miał założoną cenzurę, ogólnie cały program składał się ze... zgonów i przelewanej wszędzie nienawiści? xd 'Komputer: '''Cieszcie się, że w ogóle dotąd dotarliście, trójka skazana na zgubę, potem czwórka i kolejni dostaną wyjątkową nagrodę! :D '''Spud: '''Milion dolarów? ;o '''Josee: '''Złoto? '''MacArthur (w myślach): '''A ta figureczka myśli tylko o jednym... ;o Nieważne, po prostu ją moja dobra gliniarko olej ją do końca i... zabij? ;u; '''Komputer: '''Nie! Już mówiłem razem z Manson! A teraz... ''Komputer się wyłącza, Manson i Ruth zostają same w panelu. 'Ruth: '''Finałowa 11, coś czuję, że ten horror... ''Manson przerwała wypowiedź geniuszce, ponieważ miała zamiar zdradzić jej największą tajemnicę. 'Manson: '...właśnie się zaczął? ;) Nie będę przeklinała, mnóstwo osób zarzuci mi '''wyraźne wykorzystywanie młodszych, żeby czytali te przekleństwa... to zwykła niedojrzałość. ^^ 25 osób, które najbardziej MI przeszkadzały, na 100% zapobiegnęłam możliwości przeżycia, a teraz ta 11... zero powtórzeń, 100% potwierdzonych zgonów na miejscu, na 100% zniszczona psychika! Wiesz co to znaczy? :D Ruth westchnęła. 'Ruth: '''Tak, siedem dni na zrujnowanej psychice to już na pewno, dziewczyno, ja już od początku wiedziałam co się tutaj będzie odprawiało! Sorki koleżanko, ale nie jesteś już tylko złośliwą divą, ale po prostu... nielitościwą, chamską, apodyktyczną ZOŁZĄ! I to właśnie o tobie myślę! ''Wytykała jej palcem największe wady w programie. 'Ruth: '''Co? Ty robisz sojusze, które i tak nie przetrwały? Nie wiem co robiłaś ze swoim Stewart'em, nie żebym podejrzewała ciebie o jakiś nierząd... ale Wy po prostu to, co robiliście w łazience... na rzygi się zbiera!!! RZYGI! Nie obchodzi mnie, jak namówisz pozostałych do brania udziału w tej żałosnej logice, jaką jest "wirtualny świat", aż mam ochotę... dosłownie się powiesić. ;-; ''Manson zaczęła śmiać się z dziewczyny. 'Manson: '''Jesteś wyjątkowo nudna, ale jeśli chcesz już coś osiągnąć, BOOM! Rezygnujesz! ;-; ._. Powaga, myślałam, że jesteś rozsądna, poważna i potrafisz mieć swoje zdanie, jednak jesteś jak Dawn... przewidujesz coś złego, a się okazuje... g... dobra... za dużo myślenia, jak to szło? Jesteś jak Dawn, ponieważ jesteś w stanie coś przewidzieć, a nagle potem nie możesz wykorzystać dla z siebie... powaga. Boisz się życia? -,- ''Ruth pragnęła już zakończyć tą durną gadkę. 'Ruth: '''Wiesz, chyba dobrze robię, że mam zamiar się powiesić. Poważnie? Tak, poważnie... nie chcę być gwiazdeczką show, aby w telewizji tylko pokazywać nagie ciało, a potem zarabiać z tego pieniążki. Wolę je zdobyć w uczciwy sposób, nie będąc prostytutką - tak najłagodniej można powiedzieć - lub kradnąc, lub zdobywać tak chamsko jak Ty. Mając przyjemność z reżyserowania byle głupoty. -.- ''Na koniec tylko odgarnęła swoje włosy, zdjęła okulary i położyła się spać. Następna scena. Kiedy dziewczyny były już w łózku, ekran się oddalał i pojawił się rutynowy napis pt.: left Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:This Become Anihillation - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki